Laughter in Waikiki
Details *'Title:' 으라차차 와이키키 / Eulachacha Waikiki *'Also known as:' Eurachacha Waikiki / Go Go Waikiki / Welcome to Waikiki *'Genre:' Comedy, drama Season 1 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Feb-05 to 2018-Apr-17 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 23:00 Synopsis The story of three men who come to run a failing guesthouse called Waikiki. Complications spark when their guesthouse is visited by a single mother and her baby. --''Wikipedia'' Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Jung Hyun as Kang Dong Goo *Lee Yi Kyung as Lee Joon Ki *Son Seung Won as Bong Doo Shik *Jung In Sun as Ha Yoon Ah *Go Won Hee as Kang Suh Jin *Lee Joo Woo as Min Soo Ah ;Extended Cast *Kang Kyung Joon as Song Hyun Joon *Lee Chae Min (이채민) *Park Ok Chool (박옥출) *Kang Min Jung (강민정) *Choi Na Moo (최나무) ;Guests *Park Sung Woong as himself *Jung Soo Young as baby store clerk *Sul Jung Hwan (설정환) as Lee Yoon Seok *Han Ji Sang as Tae Hyun sunbae *Lee Ji Ha as doctor *Go Min Si (고민시) as Lee Min Ah *Choi Ri as Ji Min *Seo Eun Woo (서은우) as Ji Soo *Kim Young Ok as grandmother *Lee Duk Hwa as Joon Ki's father *Kim Seo Hyung as Kim Hee Ja (top actress) *Seo Dong Won as drama director *Lee Doo Suk (이두석) as Kim Joon Sung *Jo Woo Ri as Kim Sun Woo *Shin Dam Soo (신담수) as Tak Myung Hwan *Jin Ye Sol as drama writer *Jun Soo Kyung as building owner *Wheesung as himself *Kim Ho Chang as Lee Sang Hyun *Lee Jung Hyuk as actor *Han Bo Bae as Yoon Mal Geum (Joon Ki's first love) *Park Min Ha as Ye Rin *Kang Kyun Sung (강균성) as Blushing Webfoot Octopus *Tae In Ho as Kim Jae Woo *Shin Seung Hwan as Min Soo Bong (Soo Ah's brother) *Kim Byung Se as announcer Park Chang Ho *Yoon Se Ah as Dong Goo's university sunbae *Kim Ki Hyun as Min Ki Young *Seo Yoo Ri (서유리) as herself (radio DJ) *Kang Hong Suk as Kang Hong Suk (Seo Jin's fake boyfriend) *Song Jae Hee as Jae Hyun (Joon Ki's sunbae) *Lee Yoo Mi as Ji Young (Seo Jin's friend) *Shin Hyun Soo as Philip (top star) *Lee Ha Yool as Seo Jin Woo *Kim Kang Hyun as Hee Dong's father *Son Hwa Ryung as Hee Dong's mother *Ryu Hye Rin as Jin Joo (stalker) *Kwon Soo Hyun (권수현) as Joon Ki's actor senior *Jung Kyu Soo as Joon Ki's agency CEO *Kim Gi Ri as MC Dacopy *Yoon Jin Sol as Cindy *Kim Jin Woo as Sol's father Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Chang Min *'Screenwriters:' Kim Ki Ho, Song Ji Eun (송지은), Song Mi So (송미소), Won Hye Jin (원혜진), Kim Hyo Joo (김효주) Recognitions *'2018 3rd Asia Artist Awards:' Rising Award - Television / Film (Jung In Sun) Notes *''Eulachacha'' (으라차차), is a Korean exclamation of excitement or encouragement. *Ryu Hwa Young was first offered the major supporting role, but declined. *On March 6, JTBC announced a 4 episode extension to the show (for a total of 20). 2 commentary specials would be broadcast in March to allow additional time in preparation for the extension. ---- Season 2 *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' JTBC *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Mar-25 to 2019-May-14 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:30 Synopsis The story of three men who come to run a failing guesthouse called Waikiki. Complications spark when their guesthouse is visited by a single mother and her baby. --''Wikipedia'' Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Sun Ho as Cha Woo Shik *Lee Yi Kyung as Lee Joon Ki *Shin Hyun Soo as Kook Ki Bong *Moon Ga Young as Han Soo Yun *Ahn So Hee as Kim Jung Eun *Kim Ye Won as Cha Yoo Ri Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Chang Min *'Screenwriters:' Kim Ki Ho, Song Ji Eun (송지은), Song Mi So (송미소), Seo Dong Bum (서동범) External Links *Official site (Season 1) *Official site (Season 2) *English Wikipedia (Season 1) *English Wikipedia (Season 2) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 1) *Korean Wikipedia (Season 2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:KDrama2019 Category:JTBC Category:Comedy